Home
by NoLove10
Summary: inspired by 3.08 Michael finally comes home


**Let's talk about episode 3.08 of nikita. I cried the whole entire episode. It was fantabulous but sad! After watching how much nikita wants Michael to come home I just couldn't stand it anymore so I decided to write about something like this. Sadly I still don't own nikita! **

- Come Home

He's hurt her enough for those pass weeks. He's made her cry enough by rejecting her, pushing her away so far to the edge that he knows she wants to make it all go away, he hasn't been home so he didn't know if she even cooked at home like she used to. It's not the same without him, he knows that. Every day that goes by, she gets tinnier, his actions were hurting her so deeply emotionally that now it was affecting her health too.  
'God how can I be so stupid' he had thought to himself. Owen was right, he should be on his knees giving her thanks for being so courageous to do such thing and then be strong enough to help him fight it. Together. He was beginning to wonder if everyone but him was right. Every time he will get upset, he'd just take it all out on the wall with his new hand because that's all he felt like he could do.  
His new post at division was great, he could monitor from ops, the least know she was doing good out there in the field. That was his only way to feel less guilty about, well everything...  
As Michael was walking, wondering around the place that he now made his home for the past three, maybe now four weeks, alex spotted him looking lost, hurt, miserable and just dark and empty. She wondered what happened to good old Michael that was once tough and could face anything. She wondered...  
"Michael" Alex had called after him.  
He turned around then stopped for Alex to catch up with him "what's up?" He asked.  
"Question is what's up with you" Alex said.  
Here they go again; he was right back to everyone giving him a speech about how he's been acting. But this one he really needed to hear it.  
"Ale-" He begins but Alex's hand holding up stopped him.  
"Don't alex me Michael, I like you, who am I kidding, I love and adore you dearly but that was the old Michael, you're so in pain, wanting to be alone that you're pushing away everyone that cares about you. You think you want to be alone right now but you don't. You built a wall that is do hard to tumble down that you don't even realized that you're hurting one particular person more. That person, she is not just a person, she's my best friend, my sister, and she's your fiancée if I may remind you, your soul mate, love of your life. She hasn't ate anything except for water and coffee for three weeks, all she's done is cry herself to sleep and up again fighting trying so damn hard to get you to understand that she loves you enough to fight with you. You've pushed her so far to the edge, she's almost falling. Just let her in because sooner or later, she'll feel tired, she'll stop trying and you'll lose her and I guarantee you it will be double pain for you. Get your head straight. There's only so much of your shit she can take. You're not the only one suffering, she's also suffering too" Alex said all at once in one breath. She didn't bother to look Michael in the eyes because she didn't want to take back any of the things she just said.  
"I know, I know I'm hurting her I just don't know how to make it stop. I feel useless; I just can't make her happy anymore. Last time she tried to help me, I told her she's done enough. I just don't know what to do" Michael said.  
"What are you five? What do you mean you can't make her happy, yes you can, stop pushing her away, open that space she once had in your heart again and you'll see? Right now you're the only one that can make her happy. She wants you, that's all she wants. You Michael, only YOU. Now I may be younger than you but I can still kick your ass old school buddy so fix it or you'll lose her" Alex said. She understood that it's hard to adjust with new changes but if Michael would just let Nikita be there and help, he'll heal fast. They both will.  
Michael stood there, tears forming in his eyes. Alex's last words echoed in his ears like a disco drum then he knew he had to step up his game.  
"I... I will, thank you alex" he says.  
The Russian beauty gave him a warm hug "just tell her you love her one more time. She needs to hear it or she'll stop believing that you do. Tell her, tell her again." Alex whispered in his ears so soft and passionate then she left.  
He knows what he needs to do. He needs to go home tonight. After all he can't deny that he missed his bed, and holding her in his arms.

Nikita got home; she took a warm shower, releasing some of today's stress and hard working day. She was tired. When she was ready for bed, her eyes wondered around the room, still expecting him to walk in but that didn't happen. Instead there was a picture on her night table that caught her attention. She has been avoiding looking at it for weeks. She even faced it down but now she couldn't help herself from just looking at it. It was her and Michael in Spain, they went to this art gallery show, that night she was so happy, they were happy. She remembered exactly how he caught her off guard with a kiss and Alex had taken a picture of it.  
He was behind her, she was looking for him then she spun on her heels and there he was, his lips met hers in a sweet kiss, she was smiling. The memory brought tears to her eyes.  
"I just wish you'd come home" she whispered then lie in bed crying herself to sleep eventually.  
It was around a quarter to midnight when he snuck in their room. He found her lying with a pillow against her chest, her long beautiful hair all over the pillow, her tinny form, so breakable covered with the warm blanket.  
He kicked off his shoes, silence enough not to wake her up. He slide in next to her, careful not to make too much movement to wake her, he wrapped his arms around her tinny body, softly planting a small kiss on her lips.  
Nikita smiled, his lip was so soft and so familiar, she knew he was there and tears of happiness finally escaped her eyes, she opened them to look at his face but he wouldn't let her.  
"You're home" she whispered.  
"Shhh, yes I am. Go back to sleep" Michael said.  
"No, what if I wake up and you're gone again? No!" Nikita said.  
Michael's heart broke, she was so desperate to have him that she couldn't go back to sleep thinking he might disappear and never come home ever again after this one night. What have I done? He taught.  
"No, no, no, no it's okay, you can trust me. Close your eyes, I'll still be here when you wake up. I promise and we will talk about everything." he whispered in her ears.  
The feel of his lips kissing her neck, also his hot breath tickling her neck gave her chills and made her quickly want to sleep.  
She felt him taking her left hand where her ring was still placed on her fourth finger, he intertwined them tightly, it was an unbreakable lock and she wanted to stay like this forever. His cheeks on her cheeks, they were so close right now they both didn't want to let go. It was perfect because it was the first time in a long time they've been so close together as one. Like magnets and Nikita was praying any gods she knows that exist to let it be like this forever.  
Even though he might have treated her like dirt, now he was home, the other part of her bed wasn't empty and cold anymore and she wasn't scared sleeping alone anymore and that's all that matter. Things will never be back to normal but this was the first step to getting better.


End file.
